Levy & los Redfox
by Little Cookie Aiko
Summary: Levy McGarden es una chica normal de doce años, ella es feliz hasta que en su vida ocurre algo que le hace dar un giro de 360 grados, ¿Qué será? entra y descúbrelo.
1. Encantada, soy Levy McGarden

_Holiii :D aquí estoy con una nueva historia, ¡y esta vez es GaLe! Ya quería hacer una historia sobre esta pareja, que encima es de mis cinco favoritas, la idea no se de donde la saqué, pero espero que os guste._

_En fin, dejo de aburriros y os dejo con la historia..._

_Disclamer: FT es de Mashima_

~**Cap****í****tulo 1: Encantada, soy Levy McGarden**~

Observaba desde un banco como jugaban aquellos dos sujetos de pelo negro revuelto y ojos carmesí, los había visto varias desde hacía tiempo debido a que vivían cerca e iban siempre al mismo parque, aunque nunca se había atrevido a hablar con ellos.

Sabía que eran hermanos, el pequeño, de cabello más liso tapándole el ojo derecho, se llamaba Rogue, de tres años, y luego estaba el mayor, de cabello más revuelto y mirada más fiera, Gajeel, de trece años.

Su madre, Skyradium, más conocida como Sky, los iba a recoger siempre sobre las seis de la tarde y, según sus comentarios, se ve que era profesora.

De su padre no sabía nada excepto que se llamaba Met y tenía un bar por la zona.

Deseaba conocerlos mejor, sobre todo a Gajeel…

"¡¿En qué piensas Levy?, ni siquiera los conoces, reacciona!" se dijo a sí misma y, después de darse una palmaditas en las mejillas, retomó su lectura, un libro muy interesante que le había prestado su amiga Lucy llamado "Fairy Tail".

La pequeña leía, metida en su propio mundo hasta que una voz ruda la despertó.

-Hey, ¿me coges el balón?

-¿Qué balón?-respondió la, hasta hace un momento, lectora.

-Joder, el maldito balón que tienes justo al lado tuyo-dijo el chico y, al ver que aquella niña no reaccionaba le indicó-está en el banco.

Ella miró hacia un lado y lo vio, un balón de futbol, era blanco, con un tono ligeramente marrón, por el uso, y algunas partes estaban ya medio deshechas, signo de lo mucho que se usaba.

Dejó el libro a su lado, procurando que no hubiera ninguna mancha, y tomó el balón con las dos manos, cosa que sorprendió al chico, ya que así podría mancharse, y eso le solía preocupar de sobremanera a las chicas de su edad.

-¿Me lo das?-se quejó.

-Pilla-dijo lanzándoselo enérgicamente, como si estuviera acostumbrada-y ahora, si me permites, me vuelvo al libro.

-Ok, Enana, y buen lanzamiento-respondió el Redfox mayor, era la primera vez que veía a una chica lanzar tan fuerte.

-¿Q-que me has dicho?-preguntó la "enana" con un tic en el ojo de una forma un poco psicópata.

-Lo que oyes, E-N-A-N-A

-Wow, eres el primero que no sale corriendo con la cara que puse-afirmó ella riendo-, por cierto, soy Levy, Levy Mc Garden-dijo ofreciéndole la mano al chico parado frente a ella. Estaba despeinado y vestía unos janes rotos y sueltos de color crema, junto a una camisa sin mangas negra y unas botas marrones y desgastadas. No estaba muy arreglado, pero tenía su toque especial.

-Yo Gajeel Redfox-dijo apretando la mano de la chica peliazul que estaba parada frente a él. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas colas bajas, con algún que otro mechón rebelde que se escapaba y un corto flequillo despeinado, vestía una faldita blanca con bordes celestes y una camisa de manga abultada también celeste. Y para terminar llevaba unas bailarinas blancas con una flor azul que pegaban perfectamente en el conjunto.

-Lo sé, te veo todos los días aquí con tu hermano Rogue-afirmó la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pues si te soy sincero yo no te había visto en mi vida-declaró el Redfox, haciendo que Levy se cayera de espalda, ¿cómo era posible que en tres meses no la viera ni una vez?

-Nii-san, ¿quién es esta chica?-preguntó el pequeño Rogue, que había aparecido detrás de su hermano.

-Es una nueva amiga, se llama Levy-le sonrió Gajeel a su hermano mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura, a veces Gajeel podía ser un encanto, a pesar de su apariencia de chico duro.

-Bien~, hola Levy-nee-celebró el pequeño de ojos carmesí mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga.

-Hola, Rogue-kun, espero que seamos buenos amigos-le sonrió la chica al niño.

-¡ROGUE, GAJEEL, A CASA!-gritó una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de un gris plata desde la puerta del parque.

-Ya vamos mamá-suspiró Gajeel.

La mujer se acercó a sus hijos y, al ver a la niña se alegró, era raro ver a esos dos con una chica.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó la mujer a la niña.

-Levy McGarden, tengo 12 años, encantada-respondió educadamente la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

-Que educada, yo soy Skyradium Cheney, pero llámame Sky, soy la madre de estos dos enanos-se presentó la pelinegra, refiriéndose a sus hijos, luego se quedó pensativa un momento-¿eres amiga de "esto"?

-¿"Esto"?-preguntó Levy sin saber a qué se refería.

-Se refiere a mí, y acabo de conocerla hoy mamá-bufó Gajeel.

-Bueno, aun así es la primera amiga que tienes, y eso es bueno-sonrió la Cheney, y luego, mirando a la McGarden, preguntó-¿quieres venir a cenar Levy- chan?

-Lo siento, no creo que mis padres me dejen estar fuera hasta tan tarde, en realidad ya debería haber vuelto, quizás otro día, encantada señora Cheney, adiós Rogue-kun, adiós Gajeel-kun-sonrió y, después de despedirse con la mano, se fue.

-Era maja, y lanzaba bien para ser una chica-declaró Gajeel en el camino a su casa.

Su madre solo sonrió y dijo-Si, creo que sería una buena nuera.

En seguida Gajeel captó el mensaje y contradijo a su madre con un notable sonrojo en la cara-¡Q-que dices, si la conocí hoy!

-Mi niño se ha vuelto todo un hombre-fue lo único que Sky alcanzó a decir antes de ver el humo salir de una de las casas cercanas a la suya.

-Es la casa de Levy-chan-susurró.

**~Fin del Cap****í****tulo 1: Encantada, soy Levy McGarden**~

_¿Que os pareció?¿Creéis que Levy esté en la casa?¿Estará bien?_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_¿Os gustó Rogué-kun de niño pequeño? A mi me pareció súper adorable, y no es el único hermano que hay. ¿Quién creéis que sea el otro?_

_En el próximo capítulo se verá lo que pasa con la casa de Levy-chan._

_En fin, me despido,_

_Ya nee!_

_:3_

**_¿Review?_**


	2. ¡Papá, mamá, hermanito, nee-chan!

**Holi! :D Wow, nunca creí que iba a tener reviews tan rápido en una historia, así que me animé y esto salió, espero que os guste ;3**

**Disclamer: FT es de Mashima, al que odio por hacernos esperar una semana para leer el cap 401**

~**Capítulo 2: ¡Papá, Mamá, Hermanito, Nee-chan!**~

-Esa es la casa de Levy-chan-susurró, para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar del que salía el humo

-¡Mama! ¿A dónde vas?-Gajeel sabía perfectamente a donde iba, pero quería asegurarse.

-¡Gajeel, quédate aquí y no sueltes a tu hermano!-gritó su madre antes de girar la esquina, desapareciendo del campo de vista de sus hijos.

-¿Que hace mama, Gajeel-nii?-preguntó el pequeño Rogue a su hermano.

-Nada, ahora vuelve-respondió a su hermano, para luego susurrarse a sí mismo-o eso espero.

~o~o~o~

Sky giró la esquina y dejó atrás a sus hijos, sabía que Gajeel no soltaría a su hermano, aunque no lo pareciera, en el fondo era un niño responsable.

Al llegar al lugar de origen del humo que había visto antes supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la casa de Levy estaba en llamas.

En medio segundo ya había avisado a los bomberos y a la ambulancia. En dos minutos los bomberos llegaron y se pusieron a apagar el fuego, tres minutos después la ambulancia, que no sabía cuándo había llegado, estaba sacando dos cuerpos sin vida de los escombros ya apagados que antes formaban la casa McGarden.

Se fijó más en los cuerpos y vio que eran un hombre y una mujer, aunque estuvieran calcinados sabía que eran los McGarden. Diez minutos después vio que sacaban otro cadáver, esta vez de un niño de aproximadamente cinco años de edad, el hermano de Levy, Peter. Por ultimo sacaron el cuerpo de una chica de unos quince años, era la hermana de Levy, llamada Katy.

Habían sacado ya todos los cuerpos cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, Levy no estaba.

-Perdone, en esta familia también había una niña de doce años, ¿la han encontrado?-preguntó a uno de los bomberos.

_**Sky Pov**_

-No, lo siento-me responde él apenado. En ese momento voy a decirle algo más, pero una voz llena de dolor me interrumpe, es Levy-chan.

-¡Papá, Mamá, Hermanito, Nee-chan, ¿por qué?!-exclama dolorosamente, las piernas le fallan y cae al suelo llorando y gritando hasta que se le acaba la voz, entonces se convierte en un llanto sordo. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, necesita apoyo.

-Perdón, pero debemos irnos, la policía está de camino para ver la casa-me dice uno de los bomberos, y luego se marcha, junto con todos los demás.

-Mamá...-escucho detrás de mí, y veo a Gajeel y Rogue.

-Gajeel, llévate a Rogue a casa, no es bueno que vea esto, dile a tu padre que voy a tardar así que tiene que hacer él la cena-le digo.

-Vale, llevaré a Rogue, pero lo dejo y vuelvo, no voy a dejarte sola-me dice, yo asiento, en cuanto se le mete algo en la cabeza no se rinde. Gajeel se lleva a su hermano y oigo unas sirenas a lo lejos, las ignoro y sigo intentando que Levy se calme.

Me doy cuenta de que la policía está aquí cuando un hombre vestido de uniforme me toca el hombro y me dice:

-Perdón pero, ¿quién es usted?

Los policías me llevan a comisaría y me hacen varias preguntas, todo ello sin despegarme de Levy, quien sigue llorando.

-Bueno, gracias por responder a las preguntas, ya puede irse-me dice el policía.

-Pero... ¿qué hago con ella?-pregunto refiriéndome a Levy-chan.

-Que duerma en su casa esta noche, no le hemos encontrado ningún pariente, así que habrá que llevarla a un orfanato.

-Ah...-digo tristemente, pero de repente se me ocurre una fugaz idea-Una cosa... ¿yo podría adoptarla?

-Bueno, habrá que ver la documentación y demás, pero eso ya lo veremos mañana, ahora vaya a su casa y descanse, seguro que ha sido un día duro.

-Ni se lo imagina-respondo y, seguidamente, me levanto con Levy en brazos y me voy.

~**Fin del Capítulo 2: ¡Papá, Mamá, Hermanito, Nee-chan!**~

**Hey, ¿os gustó? A mi me dio penita hacerle eso a Levy-chan pero bueno...**

**Y ahora unas preguntas...**

**¿Os esperabais algo así? ¿Cómo creéis que sea la vida de Levy a partir de ahora? ¿Hemos conocido a todos los Redfox? Os aviso que la respuesta de la última pregunta es NO aun queda alguien ms ¿Quién será?**

**En fin, ¿alguien vio el cap del anime? Joder, los de Sabertooth necesitan más protagonismo.**

**¿Y el manga? Yo casi muero cuando vi que Igneel había estado siempre dentro de Natsu (sobre todo porque la semana anterior vi que alguien había comentado esa hipótesis en un foro)En fin, me despido, nos leemos,**

**Aiko-chan**


End file.
